Smithy's Angel
by Mima Black
Summary: Callum realises how lucky Smithy is to have his own little angel in the form of Megan Smith. Kind of a sequel to  my story 'Undercover Nightmares'


Hi, it kinda a sequel to my other story "undercover Nightmares" so would be useful to read that one first to understand it.

Sadly I do not own the bill

Hope you enjoy x

Smithy was so lucky.

He had been given an angel. She was like an angel and no matter what any one said about teenagers, Callum believe the girl was special. Megan Smith slept soundly in her father's work chair not disturbing Callum while he did his mountains of paper work. But instead of doing his all-important work, he got distracted in what he had heard today. This sixteen-year-old, sitting right in front of him, had witnessed a shooting just like the one she had witnessed so many years previous. Meggie had watched a woman being shot in the same place her mother had been murder seven years ago.

Earlier that day, He had watched Tony slowly move an extremely shocked Megan into police station after watching her nightmare become alive again. She had stood there in front of him in her school uniform, looking like the little girl she was. Wearing a navy blue skirt that rested above her knees, a white fitted shirt covered by an Navy woolen Cardigan with the same colour below the knee socks, Megan didn't look the confident brave teenager she had been around him so many times. She was quiet, distant, looking around as though hoping to see her father come around the corner to look after her. Instead she was stuck with him as Tony had left him to look after the fragile child as he went to look for their superiors. Why did he get left with the child? Why couldn't have been Sally or Mel or Millie? But they were all out on the beat looking after the Chaos that was happening. A shooting in the park and a stabbing of a Double-Decker bus. It all had to happen today.

"Megan?" Callum asked softly trying to get the girl's attention but she just stared into space as though she didn't know where she was. He touched her shoulder; she jumped suddenly and stared at him with her vast hazel eyes. He saw pain and sorrow in those eyes, feeling helpless.

"Where's Daddy?" Her question came whispering out of her pale lips and she looked around hoping for him to come around the corner any second. But he didn't come. Callum decided to take a deep breath and take a hand over the awkward situation. Putting an arm around Megan he guided her into the soft-interview room.

"Meggie, your dad's coming and then we going to get you check you out by the FME and then someone is going to chat to you, ok. Everything is going to be all right. Smithy is going to be with you all the way" Callum spoke softly and moved her to the sofa. He sat with her waiting for the others to come and take her off his hands. They sat there in silence both looking out the hallway waiting.

"Callum?" Meggie whispered straying her eyes from the corridor and to Callum who looked concerned for her.

"Yes, Megan"

"You know my nightmare… the one I had… when we went undercover…with Stevie… I watched it…she…she…"

She broke and burst into a river of tears. Callum did what he had done that night where he had found her distraught at 2:00am in the morning, and moved her into his arms. She flung her arms and his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He held the crying child wishing she would calm down, wishing he could stop all the pain, wishing he could make everything better.

That night he had held her as she cried her heart out form the evils of her dream. He had heard the scream, as he woke, no child should have gone through what she had been through. He had never been good with kids. He always thought of her as a regular teenager with the only troubles was about boys, make up and school work. But he realised she was different; she had bigger troubles. Her father was always part of her worries. Callum could see it now, he thought the constant questions to the team especially and Gina about her father, where he was? What he was doing? When did his shift end? Did he look tired? Endless questions he thought was her being nosey but he realised it was general worry about the welfare about the most important person in her life. Callum mentioned it to Gina after it became a constant irritation to him.

"Megan knows she has to look after him, he would be a mess without her"

Gina word had hit Callum hard. He didn't understand what she had meant by the word, but then he saw the Smith duo together and as it was revealed to him there and then, he saw the concern in the young teenager's eyes, the late nights she came into to bring him food so he ate, the phone call to ask if he was ok and to tell him she loved him. It all came clear how both of them relied on each other. Callum wished her someone to love like that.

"Its ok sweetheart" were all the words Callum could bring to say and held her so close.

"Callum?" Megan murmured into his shoulder

"Megan?"

"Thank you."

"For what Meg?"

"For just being here"

Callum held Megan as close as he could knowing words could never replace actions. They sat in silence waiting.

"She is pretty special girl, you know"

Callum abruptly stopped staring at the sleeping child in front of him to look up to see his inspector looking at him fondly. Gina Gold had been watching Callum for several minutes before making her present noticed. Her Sergeant had a reputation of being harsh and slightly cruel who did not bother his the emotions of others. But his eyes had not left the young girl's angelic face.

Their undercover mission had warmed his cold heart to care for the young girl. Ever since being undercover, Callum had shown more concern in Megan and her livelihood. Callum always had a smile for girl and would give her any amount of time to see how her life was. Gina had noticed through the undercover mission how Stone had became more aware and troubled about the safety of Megan even to objecting to some of the situations Max wanted to put her in. Even Smithy had admitted to Gina that he had competition from Stone over his daughter. Gina thought Smithy would be protective over his little girl, seeing another man being friendly with his only daughter. Gina had confronted him about it.

"I did at first"

"But what happened?"

"You haven't seen Callum when ever Megan mentioned or in the room?"

"So?"

"I have never seen him so content with himself. She makes him genuinely smile. At first I was worried about it but it's like the uncle she never had"

"But you are okay with it"

"Lets just say because Meg, me and Callum's friendship has had a dramatic improvement"

This subtle change was seen thought out of Uniform and CID. Callum was still the same as he was- little bit harsh and easily rubbed people up the end, but they knew he silently had a heart. They knew never to say a wrong word about a certain girl in front of both Sergeants.

"Need anything Ma'am?" Callum asked professionally as if he was been working instead of being distracted.

"Nothing Callum, just wanted to check on Meg, not causing you a hassle?"

"None at all" Callum smiled at his Inspector. Megan could never cause any hassle.

"Well, I'm done the hall if you need anything. Smithy and Stevie should be back soon" Gina saw the disappointment on Callum's face as the new that his little angel would be leaving his presence soon. But in a second he was back to full composure.

"I should be finished soon, so that fits well" Callum replied not showing any true emotion. Gina was staring at Megan still.

"She is such a trooper"

"She's an Angel Ma'am"


End file.
